Golden Ratio
by Jcnator
Summary: Rachel Mckenzie was a Teens next door operative getting ready for a important mission: Infiltrating Cree Lincons 18th birthday party. But when Numbuh Infinity shows up to tell her a extremely dangerous KND operative, programmed for decommissioning in just a month has gone missing. It is her duty now, among with her TND team to find him and prevent him from doing any further damage.
1. The new mission

**Hello chaps, this is my very first work of fanfiction, and what better fandom than the KND to start. I will appreciate any reviews and comments you may have about my work. And now ladys and gentlemen I present to you: **

**Golden Ratio...**

* * *

**Chapter One: The new mission**

Rachel McKenzie was getting ready for Cree Lincon 18th birthday party. She was just getting out of the shower when a figure dressed in black appeared in her bathroom.

"What the…" Said Rachel seeing the strange figure. "INFINITY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?"

"Oh dear Numbuh 362, a matter of great importance just surged-"

"AND COULDN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I WAS DONE IN THE SHOWER?"

There was a brief pause while Infinity waited Rachel to calm down.

"Yes I could have waited outside, maybe join your mother, for a cup of tea. Now calm down, cover yourself with a towel or something because having my eyes closed too much gives me headaches."

Rachel calmed herself down. She grabbed a towel and thanked that she had made her bathroom soundproof months ago, she also thanked the heavens for Infinity's professionalism, even when a naked 15 year old girl was in front of him.

"Ok, so what is the situation?" Asked Numbuh 362.

"There is a KND agent programmed for decommissioning in about a month gone missing and he was seen last time around your teams sector. Now I'm aware-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. You enter my bathroom while preparing for Crees 18th birthday mission to tell me about a rough KND agent? This is not my jurisdiction. Why don't you send Fanny's brother or something, he IS the KND head of decommissioning after all."

"If you had let me finish my sentence you would have understood earlier that this rough agent is not just any agent. It is _the agent_ that made you resign your post as soopreme commander five years ago when he was just a junior officer, no more than 9 years old. "

Rachel froze. She knew him very well, that KND operative had caused many troubles since he joined, but when she was soopreme leader she couldn't just have him decommissioned. Her higher ups wouldn't let her. He was one of the most effective operatives in the field having a almost perfect mission success rate. But he hadn't made her quit being soopreme leader, which was the only point in which Infinity had wrong. It had been someone else, someone that left her.

"Here is your mission briefing, the selected members of the North America Teen sector to accompany you and a little something you will need to apprehend him. Do not use it until you have the agent on sight. Throw it at him like a grande. But before that do not use it." Infinity said. "Also, I recommend reading the agent's bio. There is some information about him that not even you know " Infinity said handling two folders and a little golden sphere to Rachel.

"Ok, I will-" Rachel stopped talking because Infinity had already vanished. _Typical_. She thought

She dressed up, but instead of her party dress she put on regular clothes orange hoodie. It fit her a little small but it was her favourite piece of clothing.

She examined the Teen operatives chosen for the mission and proceded to call them:

"Hello? Abby, this is Rachel. Look girl there has been a change of plans. The limousine isn't able to come tonight so I wont be able to pick you up. I need you to come to my house. Also, I'm only able to take five of you because my new transport is too small. Why don't you give Fanny a call to tell her? I will go ahead and call Wally and Kuki. Oh, I also heard we are now going on casual clothing"

Rachel, hated speaking like that, but it was the TND secret code to prevent unwanted ears from knowing their plan.

She then called Wally and Kuki and explained them the same.

"Mom?" Rachel called. "Look, there's been a change of plans. The guys are coming here and we are walking to the party, ok? Also we are going on casual now. No dresses"

Her mother started to object saying how she had prepared her little Rachie a special dress but Numbuh 362 just ignored her.

She proceeded to the living room to start reading the mission briefing. Inside was a file containing information about the missing agent. Memories came back to Rachel's mind about that agent and all the things he had done. Whether they were good or bad.

She started reading while she waited for her team, and the file started like this:

OPERATIVE: NUMBUH 1.6180339887…. (PHI **φ**)

REAL NAME: PHIDIAS OHM

SECTOR: W, P, AND V

SPECIALITY: USER OF KND G.L.O.V.E.S

Rachel took a deep breath and continued reading.


	2. KND REPORT: PHI

Chapter 2: KND REPORT: PHI

Phidias Ohm joined the KND at the age of 7. No recommendations or agents that knew him, but he was aware of the organization. The reason he joined was because of his amazing technological designs. During his training at the Arctic base he was fascinated by our 2x4 technology. Numbuh 60 states that combat wasn't his speciality but had a great tactical mind. In the level 39 free for all simulation he out smarted the enemy by setting various traps instead of confronting it directly. When he graduated training he selected the Numbuh 1.618033988… or Phi **φ **to abbreviate. In his graduation speach he stated: _I swear loyalty to the Kids Next Door, and I will fight adult tyranny. And now, I shall choose a numbuh to represent myself on the field. From now on I will be known as numbuh 1.618033988- You can call me Numbuh Phi! The Golden Numbuh!_

He was then assigned to sector W as 2x4 technology leader. While in sector W he had Constant discussions with his leader numbuh 363 (DECOMISSIONED). In his time with sector W he developed what now is his primary weapon. The G.L.O.V.E.S

General

Locomotion

Obstructers

Vivify

Excellent

Subjection

The G.L.O.V.E.S were an incredibly powerful weapon. Here is Numbuh Phi's own description of the device: (WARNING: fancy language and technicalities listed, it may give the reader a serious case of boredom)

The G.L.O.V.E.S are a device that obstructs the targets movements and provides the G.L.O.V.E.S user control over them. They work using one of nature's most interesting mathematical phenomena: Fibonacci spiral. The G.L.O.V.E.S generate a sooper anti blast shield in the form of a looped Fibonacci spiral. This generates a thing called: Harmonic field. Now, once a target is inside the field, the body doesn't want to leave the field because of the way it resonates with the body. By moving the G.L.O.V.E.S the user also moves the field in which the targets body is encased making it follow the field. Now the maths behind it are simple: 1 + √5 divided by-

Rachel had to stop reading the report there. Apparently the warning label was right and the description of the apparatus actually caused a severe case of boredom. And she knew exactly what the G.L.O.V.E.S did. She had seen them in action when Phi used them to get information out of a captured Teen Ninja. The way Phi could twist people not only physically but also in mind will haunt her forever. Rachel took another deep breath and continued reading, skipping all the technical jibber jabber this time.

When Phi first demonstrated the power of the G.L.O.V.E.S to the soopreme leader Numbuh 362 (DECOMISSIONED) using them to get information out of a prisoner. After that demonstration, numbuh 362 (DECOMISSIONED) announced a game of tag to select another soopreme leader because; _she couldn't handle the job any longer, Phis demonstration was just... too much_.

After the incident, Numbuh 5 (DECOMISSIONED) became the new soopreme leader. Phi returned to sector W where he had another incident with Numbuh 363 (DECOMISSIONED) that caused the loss of vital KND information. 363s (DECOMISSIONED) report stated that Phi was _taking the entire freaking fight _and didn't leave anything for him to doand disobeyed a direct order when _the idiot touched him! _

Phi report states that he cleared the room for his team to advance with the sooper secret information but 363 (DECOMMISIONED) started to act irrationally and made the entire mission fail by giving the enemy a chance to recover the information.

After the mission failure Soopreme leader Numbuh 5 (DECOMISSIONED) decommissioned 363 (DECOMISSIOED [DUH]) and assigned Phi to the Moonbase under the title of Combat technology officer. His new job was to create an elite squad that focused in the use of the G.L.O.V.E.S to combat adult tyranny. The project soon flopped when the first trainees under the command of Phi reported their fear of the G.L.O.V.E.S.

_The power is too much!_ Said one of them. _A single _G.L.O.V.E.S _user should be more than enough! _Told another. Soopreme leader Numbuh 5 (DECOMISSIONED [SERIOUSLY, HOW MANY "DECOMISSIONED" DO I HAVE TO WRITE IN A SINGLE REPORT, I BELIVE A SINGLE ONE FOR EACH DECOMISSIONED AGENT SHOULD BE ENOUGH –A VERY ANOYED REPORT WRITER]) assigned Phi to sector P in Greece but his stay there was short. Most of his time in sector P was used for a secret project that he said _would revolutionize the concept of adulthood. _He was later transferred from sector P to work as a solo agent. Phi was sent on the most dangerous missions (for full missions report turn to page 20 of the report) but he proved successful in all of them providing the KND a great advantage in the war against the broccoli plantations. But in all of his reports Phi stated that his talents were being wasted in a thing so banal as broccoli. He said the G.L.O.V.E.S technology had the potential of under covering the adults more precious secret. The _why _of aging-

Rachel's reading was interrupted by a knock on her door. She put the file down and opened the door. It was Abby and Fanny.

"Rachel! Oh dear, what happened? Those idiots from the rental service messed up again?" Asked Fanny in a heavy Irish accent.

"Yea, we better wait for Wally and Kuki." Responded Rachel.

"This better be important, cause I was looking forward to my sisters birthday party" Said Abby as they both walked in.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you have any feedback or things you dont like? The story will continue soon...**


	3. Mission briefing

"Look girls, I know this is really unexpected. But-" Rachel stopped talking. She looked to her sides suspiciously. Rachel grabbed the TV remote and with a small combination of clicks the house was surrounded in a 2x4 protective field. Not a single sound could be heard outside the house.

"But this is important. Why else Infinity would have pulled off so many agents from Cree's party?" Rachel continued.

"Ok so get to the point 362!" Fanny exclaimed. She was wearing a green T-shirt with blue jeans. Her red hair covered half of her face and the brown combat boots she always wore sounded loudly when she stepped.

"Remember that agent that got the info out of the captured teen?" Rachel said.

"Oh, that one… What's up with him? If my memory doesn't fail me… Isn't he programmed for decommissioning is about a month?" Fanny answered.

Before Rachel could respond Abby added: "Numbuh 5 remembers that agent very well. He was a lot of trouble… but his performance was… well, amazing!"

"Yes and yes. He is programmed for decommissioning in a month. And the KND can't locate him anywhere. He was last seen in our area. Our mission is to capture him and send him to lunar command for interrogation"

"Hmm. Decommissioning coming soon. Cree's 18th birthday party. " Fanny started saying. "I think he might be planning to join the adults before he is taken for decommissioning!"

"No no." Numbuh 5 interrupted. "That doesn't seem like him… he has always loathed the adults… He even dedicated most of his time to-" She was interrupted by a rhythmical knock on the door.

"That must be Wally and Kuki" Rachel said. She then proceeded to open it. A tall blonde teen boy wearing a orange sweater, rudely entered the house saying: "Now what the crud is going on? We have been planning the birthday mission for weeks and now Infinity is sending us to another mission?"

"Wally" Rachel calmly said.

"This better be important! I swear if it's not something like the moon base burning or Father conquering the world…"

"Wally…" Rachel said again

"I even had to spend my savings on a cruddy tuxedo for the cruddy party. I mean: tutoring biology is boring! I wasted so many-"

"WALLY! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted a female voice into poor numbuh 4s ear. He immediately closed his mouth and fell to the floor because of the scare. A black haired teen with a fierce look in her eyes wearing a green dress had done it. In fact the shout was so efficient everyone in the room fell silent looking at the teen with fear. Rachel broke the silence and said:

"Uh, um. Thank you Kuki for… uh, silencing him…"

"No problem Rachel!" Said Kuki cheerfully. "So, what's this important new mission?"

Rachel went on and explained Wally and Kuki about the missing operative.

"Wait a second..." Wally said. "I know that guy! He was transfered to sector V during my last couple months with the KND. But still, they pull 5 TND operatives out of a sooper important mission just to capture a cruddy agent that doesnt want to be decommissioned ?"

"There has to be more to it." Fanny said. "Even if this is _the_ numbuh Phi we are talking about…"

"Infinity said to take a closer look to the report he handed me with the briefing" Rachel added. "He said: even I having been soopreme leader don't know some of the things he was up to." She turned to Abby. "I assume that this is also the case with you."

Everyone turned to Abby now. She had a worried look on her face.

"Umm, well for the 3 years I was soopreme leader…" She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, he devoted his time to a secret project that he said: _would change the KND for ever_"

"Abby." Said Fanny slowly. "What. Is. Phi. Up. To?"

There was a brief silence while everyone pointed their ayes to numbuh 5.

"Uh, well" She finally said. "When he was in Greece with sector P. In his reports he said he might have…" She stopped as if trying to find the words to express herself.

"He might have…" Wally said making a _go on _gesture with his hand.

Abby was looking really worried now."

Numbuh 5…" Kuki said. "What have you been hiding from us?"

Numbuh 5 finally said: "He might have discovered the cause of aging."


	4. The cause of aging?

Everyone in the room fell silent.

_The cause of aging _Thought Rachel _it has a cause? But… growing up was a natural part of life, was it not? Well, Phi had mentioned it. But she was cut off because of 5 and 86 arriving._

"Look guys, I'm was as shocked as you are now when I heard him the first time." Abby said to the group before one of them had a mental breakdown. "He insisted that adulthood was a disease that _had _to be cured."

"But aging is… well. Natural!" Fanny said.

"Well, he said he had proof." Abby said looking to Fanny and then the rest of the group. "He wrote like, eleventybillion reports on the subject!"

"Well, then I hope there is some explanation there." Rachel said. "Infinity handed me all of his reports for the global command in the briefing papers." She said pointing to the table where she had left them. Rachel told them a summarized version of Phi's biography.

"Ok, wait a second there 362." Wally interrupted. "What _exactly_ do these G.L.O.V.E.S do?"

"You mean you haven't heard of what Phi does?" Kuki responded. "Even _I _know!"

"They are basically controlling devices that immobilize you and he can control your movements." Fanny responded.

"Ok, ok. We will get on how to handle Phi later. For now we must continue the research of his motivations." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 362 grabbed the report and said: "Ok, I'll read out loud. You be sure to take notes if you think you find a way to approach him." She remembered the golden sphere Infinity gave her. "Oh, Infinity also gave me this" She said showing the little sphere to the group. "He said we have to use it to apprehend Phi-"

"And what the crud are we supposed to do with that? Throw it at him hoping he gets knocked out?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed interrupting Rachel.

"Well… Actually yes! We throw it at him like a grenade. That should get him." Rachel answered.

"Then why did Infinity need so many agents pulled of Cree's mission if it was _that _simple?" Asked numbuh 4 again."It is never too simple, Wally." Abby said looking directly at him. "It never is.

"Well, I'm guessing I was needed to direct it, Fanny was needed because of her tracking skills, Abby because she knows Phi better than anyone else; even if its almost nothing at all, Kuki because of her… umm well… skills? And Wally because… his… brains?"

"Ha! I knew they would finally recognize my intelligence!" Numbuh 4 said proudly pointing at himself with his thumb.

Kuki let out a little giggle. "Yea _sure Wally. For your brains"_

"Guys" Rachel said.

"Oh shut up you! You're just jealous of my brains!"

"Guys!" Rachel repeated.

"Yea _very jealous of you!"_

"Guys!" Rachel said once again.

"Leave it to me honey." Fanny told Rachel. "NOW WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR HOLES BEFORE I HAVE YOU IN THE TND ANTARTIC PRISON! I swear I expected this from a boy! But you Kuki, you're acting like a boy too! I can't believe this…" Fanny went on rambling and rambling. 4 and 3 were petrified hugging each other out of the pure fear 86 induced in them. Rachel sighed and sat down on the sofa. Abby sat next to her.

"It's just like we never left the Kids Next Door" Rachel told Abby. "I mean, we technically didn't because we are now TND, but… It's just all the same stuff.

"Oh don't worry Rachel. They will concentrate on the mission soon enough." Abby responded.

"No, it's not that." Rachel said. "It is how it's supposed to be." Rachel said smiling warmly.

After a few minutes the chaos stopped. Wally and Kuki were still hugging and Fanny had a smile on her face.

"Ok team, now it is time to examine Phi's reports." Numbuh 362 said to the group. "Remember, make notes on things that might be used against him."

The group nodded."Oh, I am warning you." Rachel added. "Phi's reports can be pretty… disturbing.


	5. The Golden Numbuh's report

**Well, this took a while but here it is. Chapter 5. How you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Golden Numbuh's report

CASE REPORT,

MISSION: D.I.S.E.A.S.E

**D**IABOLIC

**I**NTERVENTION

**S**ET

**E**RRONEOUSLY

**A**GE

**S**EGREGATION

**E**RA

I shall begin by getting directly to the point. Adulthood is a disease that was created by us, kids, a long time ago. Simply by analysing the evidence and data in the KND history you can see why. Many eras ago, we created adults to serve us. But thanks to a uprising led by a adult know known as The Great Grand Father, who is believed to be the ascendant of our present day enemy, Father. Now, this is getting out of topic but what I am getting to is: If we created adults, then why do we age? We surly didn't age before that. My theory is that adults were created as disposable slaves. After a while their body functions will stop to work properly and their building material will deteriorate. This was the birth of aging. Now this is only a theory but its backed up by a bazillion ton of evidence in the KND archives. After the "Great Time Out", or when adults kicked our sorry butts into the moon. A peace treaty was made. We were to live in "families" with them. But, something happened after that. Why do _we_ kids age if only adults are supposed to do so? My theory is that this family period wasn't as peaceful as most think. Adults knew that kids had made them with an expiration date and they wouldn't last forever, as kids will. So they did the unthinkable. They isolated the gene that caused them to age and spread it to children. This caused that after a certain period of time children will start transforming into adults themselves, age and finally… die. Adults did this thinking that the children had the cure and they will have to use it but my theory indicates that did not happen. When the virus spread, suddenly kids started to _grow_. Chaos ensured as children tried to avoid the dieses, but after a few years every children on the planet became this freak of nature that is the unnatural state between adulthood and childhood. Teenagers. This made the first generation of children to be completely eradicated by _growing up_. But… something in that virus allowed _our species_: children, to copy ourselves creating imperfect copies of one self using a partner of the opposite gender and that mechanism always tries to create the species we once were… but since the virus of aging is passed down genetically, every new born has and is doomed to suffer the symptoms of aging….

"MOMENT!" Shouted Numbuh four interrupting Rachel's reading.

"What, Wally?" Asked Rachel.

"Most of what that cruddy Phi is saying is pure bull crud! That's not how aging works! Aging is the process of cellular deterioration cause by them getting oxidized, which is unavoidable because we breath Oxygen!" Wally protested.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What? Can't a guy like the stuff he actually finds interesting? Biology is the only cruddy subject at school which I like."

"Yes but that's because you find the teacher attractive" Numbuh five snapped.

"No! I do not!" Numbuh 4 insisted.

"GUYS SHUT UP AND LET ME ANSWEAR NUMBUH'S 4 QUESTION" Rachel shouted because she was not going to tolerate another of this time wasters. "Ok, Wally. You're right. That is the textbook definition of aging. But remember. This is the KND we are talking about. We normally don't follow the uh- Textbook definition of things."

"Well, still. That kid's got it all wrong" Numbuh 4 responded.

"Can we please continue the report reading?" Fanny said quiet loudly.

"No I think we need to take a pause and analyse what Phi is saying" Rachel said.

"Phi believes Kids created aging when they created adults." Rachel said. "And then adults used it to make kids age too… He says he wants to cure adulthood and speaks of it as something unnatural…"

Everyone was thinking really hard at this moment, including Numbuh 4 believe it or not. After a while Abby finally said: "I think I may have discovered his motivation."

Everyone looked at her.

"He is just like the Galactic KND. But, only much more drastic!"

"He- He wants to eradicate all adults whether they're evil or not." Fanny said really worried.

"Oh my God." Rachel said. "Your sister's birthday. Hundreds of adults as well as teenagers will be there!"

"Alright so now we know what this freak is up to." Numbuh 4 said standing up. "And now we know we _have_ to stop him"


	6. Hunt of the irrational Numbuh

**Well, it took a while becuase I was busy with IRL stuff but here it is: the next chapter of Golden Ratio. Also, I would like to thank you, my readers for motivating me to keep writing this. I always apreciate reviews and love feedback. Well, I won't bother you any longer. Go ahead and ejoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hunt of the irrational Numbuh**

"Fanny, how do we begin tracking a rouge operative?" Asked Numbuh 362.

"We normally use the code module to pin-point his location, but Infinity said they lost track of him which means he has figured out a way to hide his DNA track." Numbuh 86 answered.

"Hmm, he was last seen in this sector, which is crowded in both KND and TND agents." Numbuh 5 added. "He couldn't have gone to far without being spotted."

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere there isn't a lot of people" Numbuh 3 said.

"The library?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 5 hit him with her hat almost immediately.

"Hmm, I would say the woods would be a good place to start." Numbe 84 said.

"But the woods are HUGE! How are we supposed to find him?" Numbuh 3 asked empathising the huge by separating her arms.

"We would normally use D.O.H-D.O.S to pursue rouge agents but that's not a option" Numbuh 86 responded.

362 picked up her phone and said: "I'll telling the others to reinforce security in Cree's party. We will go to the forest on foot and hopefully find him before Cree's party begins in a few hours."

Everyone agreed and got ready. They grabbed equipment from Rachel's arsenal and equipped altered captured Teen Ninja Battle ready armour. After half an hour the team was ready to hunt the irrational Numbuh. They left the house and headed for the woods.

"Fanny, lead the way. We're trusting your tracking skills" Rachel said.

"Ok, if he was planning an attack on Cree's party he would need a clear view of the Lincoln's residence but he would still be concealed." 84 said thinking. "I think the east zone of the woods would be the closest place to Abby's house."

"She's right, the east zone is just a few blocks away" Numbuh 5 said.

They decided to head there through the woods. They didn't want to be attacked by any Teen Ninja or KND operatives, even thought they could easily take them, they were supposed to be Walking at night in the dark scary woods had never been a problem for them. They had been trained to combat adult tyranny in every scenario possible.

"You know?" Numbuh 4 broke the silence. "I kinda miss this… Walking on uncharted territory on some mission with my friends knowing that afterwards you can eat all the ice cream you want…"

"Yea, those were the days…" Numbuh 5 said to her friend. "But now, we're TND operatives. We support the KND from the outside. You know, gathering intelligence and capturing extremely dangerous rough agents…"

"But this is our first mission capturing a rough agent." Numbuh 3 said. "I'm pretty sure that this might be the first TND mission doing that, well, you know, its not in our _jurisdiction."_

"Well, normally rough agents don't have a 2x4 tech _that_ powerful in their hands." 86 told numbuh 3.

"Well, they're just some cruddy gloves! I think that they aren't _that_ powerful" Numbuh 4 responded.

"Have you even seen the G.L.O.V.E.S in action?" Numbuh 5 told 4. "It is scary to watch Phi using them"

Numbuh 4 remembered the little time he had spent with Phi in sector V. During the entire missions sector V had had, Phi had always stayed in the treehouse under Global Command orders. He remembered the treehouse, so big and it always seemed like a labyrinth…

Rachel interrupted his train of thought.

"Phi can be pretty scary when it comes to the G.L.O.V.E.S" Rachel, said. "Almost like my brother when someone touches him.

"Ughh don't remind us of Harvey!" Numbuh 5 said. "He caused a lot of trouble"

"C'mon, you're not being fair Abby." Rachel said defensively. "He is just a little bit… special""He made us loose important intelligence because of him being special. That caused us to loose the battle against the Cheese Shogun"

"Will you stop it?!" Numbuh 86 said stepping in. "You're acting like boys! I cant belive two ex-soopreme leaders are arguing about-"

And the discussion between them went on. Numbuh 3 and 4 decided to walk ahead so that the discussion didn't absorb them.

"So, Wally. On a field mission again huh?" Asked Numbuh 3

"Umm, yea I suppose. Just like the good old times!" Numbuh 4 answered. They kept walking in awkward silence only broken by the ego war going on behind them.

"Its cold here" Numbuh 3 said getting closer to Numbuh 4

"Well, why didn't you bring something warmer?" Numbuh 4 told her. Numbuh 3 had to resist the urge to face palm.

"But I didn't know…" She lied "Maybe you can help me"

"But how? I don't have any extra clothes I could borrow you. Why don't you ask one of them" He said pointing to the boiling discussion, that had now evolved to whether or not Rainbow monkeys should still be allowed within TND operatives. Again Numbuh 3 had to resist the urge to face palm _and_ hit Wally.

"You know, they are being pretty loud" Numbuh 4 commented. "I wonder why have we not been atta-"

He froze. He couldn't move. All of his muscles were completely relaxed but he was in a static state.

"Wally!" He heard Kuki screaming. A light yellow field of energy was evolving him. The field was always changing and flowing mesmerising the eyes like a warm flame. His vision and hearing were fuzzy. He could make out that 5, 86 and 362 had stopped fighting and were coming his way. The field started to move. Wally thought he was saved but something happened. As the field moved so did he. It was a strange sensation; it was, as his body didn't want to leave the energy field and followed it wherever it went. Numbuh 4 started to move to the source of the energy field; a medium sized boy wearing black clothes hiding between the trees. He barley heard Abby and Rachel saying at unison: _Phidias_.


	7. Melting Gold

**Chapter 7: Melting Gold**

The blonde Australian wearing Teen Ninja's armour was trapped in the black haired, faired skinned boy with the black gloves beam. The Golden Numbuh controlled his movements. Phi was only using his left hand to do so and the other one was looking for its next victim. The Asian girl was the nearest but Phi knew that she wasn't worth it, he needed to concentrate on a more obvious threat, the Red-haired Irish girl charging towards him was the obvious choice. Phidias raised his right hand and pointed his fingers in her direction and a beam of spiralling gold energy emerged out of them and trapped her in it. Now he had 2 of the Teen Ninjas under his control, and the looks the others signified he had captured a few important members.

"Wally! Fanny!" Shouted the African American girl. _Wait, Wally? Fanny? That voice…_

"So it seems the prodigy Abigail Lincoln has followed her sister's steps and became a traitor. " Phi said. "Now, you will stop following me or I'll snap your friends like sticks, and if your memory is intact, you must remember very well that I never break a promise" His infant voice didn't help him threat the teenagers but both Rachel and Abby knew that Phi will do it. To reinforce his threat Phi made his captives; using a series of hand twitches, crash to the ground in a handcuffed position, their backs twisted so that their chests' looked upwards. Wally and Fanny groaned in pain.

"Wally!" Kuki shouted seeing her friend like that.

"I am tired of you persecuting me! You have been following for days, but I wont let you get your hands on them" Phi shouted.

"Look! We need to take you" Rachel said, she couldn't just give the reasons because telling a KND operative about the TND was against the rules. But now, she was closer and closer of doing so. She just needed Phi to let go of Wally and Fanny so that she could use the little sphere Infinity gave her to trap him.

"And I said no!" Phi got really angry. He had had enough. He used the G.L.O.V.E.S to strengthen his grip on Fanny and Wally to deliver a final blow. He will not tolerate them trying to capture him any longer. It would be as easy as crushing a soda can. What he didn't expect was the black haired Asian teen ran towards him with such rage and velocity that he was lunged backwards so hard that made him loose his grip on Wally and Fanny, who both let out a long gasp when released.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" Screamed Kuki with such anger that even the cold hearted Phidias Ohm felt a sensation of primal fear running through his back as he was getting on his feet again ready to finish what he started.

It seemed he needed to get rid of all the teens at the same time for him to escape. He pointed both of his hands to Kuki lunching a golden spiralling beam but the Australian kid jumped in front of it to be captured once again to protect his friend. _No!_ Phi thought. He had made the mistake of lunching both of the beams at a single target whilst more hostiles approached. Now the four female teens were circling him while he held captive their fiend. He had to make the most of it. Using Numbuh 4 as a hammer, he threw him towards the closest of the teen pack; the blonde girl.

Rachel received about 70 kilograms of weight in the form of Numbuh 4 at about 15 kilometres an hour. She was unable to throw the golden sphere Infinity gave her. Abby threw herself on top of Phi to try to subject him. Phi responded quickly capturing her in a beam and throwing her towards the Irish girl. Fanny evaded Phi's human projectile and drew out a Teen Ninja modified laser gun. She managed to get a few shots but Phi evaded them all with the agility of a caffeine-injected hamster. Phi captured the Irish girl in one of his beams and got ready for the obvious attack by the Asian girl to his right, which he also captured as soon as she charged towards him.

"Is this really all you've go?" Phi asked out of adrenaline. "I've faced bigger challenges fighting mutant Rainbow Monkeys"

A little golden sphere rolled between Phi's legs.

"Nope." Rachel said getting on her feet after having thrown the sphere. "They were just distracting you so that I could do that."

It took a second for Phidias to process what had happened. He knew it was already too late but he still did it. In a matter of 2 seconds he let go of Fanny and Kuki and ran as fast as he could but as knew already: it was too late.

From the little sphere, a golden explosion of light surrounded Phidias Ohm. After Rachel's eyes got used to the brightness she saw Phidias being manipulated into a handcuffed position by a golden spiralling beam coming from the sphere.

"You attack me with my own creations!" Phidias shouted as he was trying to fight an impossible battle. "What has the Kids Next Door fallen to? Traitors giving the enemy our 2x4 technology?" He managed to say that before being subjected entirely by the sphere. The position he had was awkward: both of his hands were behind his back being forced to hold the golden sphere which still emitted the golden field that held Phidias' hands together, unable to move them. He tried to run but his own device betrayed him making him trip and fall.

"Well, I guess… mission complete guys huh?" Said Rachel to her beaten up team. She received a series of groans and owes as an answer.

"Excellent job team!" Said a voice that didn't belong to any of the 5 TND or the fallen KND operatives. Infinity appeared out of no-where clapping slowly his hands. "Now, if you excuse me, I must take this traitor back to the moon base for immediate decommissioning."

"Decommissioning?!" Phi exclaimed. "What… " He thought for a second "YOU FOOLS!" He shouted.

"YOU'VE DOOMED AS ALL! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! HE ISN'T WHO YOU THINK!" He screamed.

"Oh, rouge agents… They're always the same" Said Infinity approaching Phi.

"You must've been given a KND REPORT. PAGE 39! READ PAGE 39!" Phi shouted desperately.

"Oh shut up you." Infinity said pressing a button on his watching which shut Phi's. The team looked the scene in confusion. "Now, the night is still young and you might have time to catch Cree's party. After saying that he put his finger in his nose and a layer of boggers surrounded him and Phi in a matter of seconds and they were gone.

"Welp, that was weird. But Numbuh 5 is going to get ready, _again,_ for her sister's birthday." Everyone agreed.

"What did he mean by page 39?" Asked Kuki.

"Beats me" Answered Wally.

Each one of them went to their respective homes. Rachel McKenzie was getting ready for Cree Lincoln's 18th birthday party. She was just getting out of the shower when curiosity finally got the best of her. She changed into a bathroom coat, got the KND REPORT: PHI and turned to page 39.

* * *

**Page 39? What could possibly be in it? You will find out in the next chapter of Golden Ratio!**

**Also: Metric untis for the win.**


	8. Page 39

**Chapter 8: Page 39**

There was no page 39.

Rachel searched for the mission page in the report booklet but it skipped from page 38 until page 40. _Ok this is weird… _Rachel thought. She decided to use the TND global database.

"Computer, search for KND REPORT: PHI" Rachel instructed the powerful mini-computer in her Smartphone.

"Found: 1 results." The Smartphone said.

"Open and go to Page 39" Rachel instructed.

"Opening…" The computer said. Then it displayed a little golden φ. "Password is required to view specific page."

"Password?" Rachel said to her Smartphone even though she knew it couldn't hear her.

"Incorrect. 2 attempts remaining before lockdown. Try again." The phone replied.

Rachel started thinking. She was a high ranking TND member and had access to almost any document in both KND and TND databases. The only ones that were out of reach were class Eleventybillion secret files and Infinity's _My little horsy_ fan fiction collection. There was no way a simple KND report could host information that classified. _Unless_… There is something in Phi's reports the higher ups didn't want anyone to know. Even TND operatives. Rachel thought harder. What could the password possibly mean?

"Rainbow Sparkles!" Rachel said hoping some the characters in Infinity's show would do trick.

"Password Incorrect. 1 attempts remaining." The computer said rather obnoxiously in Rachel's opinion.

_Dang it!_ Rachel thought. That password had always done the trick when trying to read what embarrassing stuff Infinity had written about his favourite TV show. _Because._ Rachel thought. _Who actually takes the time to write about their favourite TV show? _She kept thinking. She was staring at the Smartphone's screen trying to inspire herself.

The little golden φ was weird. It was the first time she saw that symbol in a password screen. What did it even mean? She knew she had seen it before somewhere reading about Phi. And in school, she had seen it in school too… it represented something about the golden ratio of things which used the formula 1+√5/2 which was equal to 1.618033988... that was a constant represented by the Greek letter Phi which was used for the golden ratio…

Rachel face-palmed herself so hard it was heard across the house.

"GOLDEN RATIO!" She shouted at the Smartphone.

"Password correct." The Smartphone said turning the screen black immediately.

"What the hell…?" Rachel said but was interrupted by her phone suddenly projecting a video on the nearest wall.

_They certainly didn't include that in the original design… _Rachel thought as the video started playing. A dark haired boy with dark eyes illuminating is face with a flashlight appeared.

"I don't have much time…" He started. "My name is Phidias Ohm. I was born 12 years ago. I joined the worldwide organisation known as the Kids Next Door at age 7, but before they had officially found me, I already knew everything about them… This is page 39. I have hacked it into the official KND database. If you're reading this it means it has happened. I've been captured among with the G.L.O.V.E.S… " He paused and looked behind him as checking for any dangers. A small swearing was heard and the video cut to a sweat faced Phidias breathing heavily. "For- For many years I have been looking for the cause of aging. My father, his father way back to the first eras of the KND have too… they passed me their knowledge, their advancements in finding a cure… All of it points to us… Kids. We are the culprits… Now, this is technically public knowledge… But what how we actually managed to pull it off isn't…" He paused taking deep breaths. "My family's research has given not answers but more questions. The only things we have managed to discovered in generations are: The dieses was caused by us, the Golden Number's constant has to do something with it; that's why I chose Phi as my codename… "He was interrupted by a shadow jumping onto him and Phi using his G.L.O.V.E.S to deflect it. The transmission was interrupted. It continued with Phidias' face appearing on the screen. He was more tired and had a few bruises.

"The third thing we discovered is: _The harmonic field_". He said. "It is a temporary solution to aging that works by stopping the individual's aging process as long as the field is active… but it cannot permanently cure it or reverse it." He paused taking another deep breathe and leaving a single tear come out of his left eye. "I- I knew that the field's power was supposed to be kept secret until it was ready… But I was too impatient and wanted to test it as soon as possible. It was with that field that I created the G.L.O.V.E.S. Originally intended to help the anti-aging research; I discovered the Harmonic field could be used as a weapon… This was because of a property of the field." He paused checking his behind. There was nothing.

"The field" He continued. When fired to a living organism, surrounds the organism in a liquid like projection that stops aging. But when the projection is moved away from the target without deactivating it, the target's body will follow the projection. This allows a puppet master like effect." He sobbed.

"I was too young and stupid to realise why _this-_" He raised his G.L.O.V.E.S. "-should be kept a secret." He looked down covering his face with his hands in sad anger. He locked back up again. "The field can be used to stop aging, but if the polarity is reversed… it can accelerate it…"

Rachel knew most of this information. She knew how the G.L.O.V.E.S worked but she didn't know they stopped aging. She was flabbergasted at what she was hearing.

"But, that isn't the worst part…" Phi continued. "While experimenting with the G.L.O.V.E.S I built an apparatus that was supposed to be used to permanently stop aging on a worldwide scale. By placing the G.L.O.V.E.S in the machine, then would be permanently powered and release a massive Harmonic field across the globe, effectively stopping aging. But when I learned that the polarity of the machine could be inversed… and what happened when it was inversed… I hid the machine deep with in the KND 2x4 archive, foolishly hoping that one day I could prevent the machine from being inversed. Now, a few days ago, that machine went missing. And the sector V treehouse has been under constant attack. I decided the best thing for my teammates would be to abandon them and escape. There is no sense in searching for the machine. I must get as far as possible from it to prevent them from finding it. I have been on the run for days, but Teen ninjas and other villains keep ambushing me. They are trying to keep me within the Cleveland area… I don't know how long I can continue. But if you're hearing this massage. It means they found me… You must stop them." He said with a determined look in his face. "I fought with monsters but forgot to see that I didn't become one myself. And I gazed too long into the abyss, and the abyss gazed back into me… Transmission terminated"

The screen displayed the golden Phi again. Rachel stood there, processing what she had seen. _Cleveland area, few days time… Cree! Cree is behind all of this._ She got out of the bathroom in her bathrobes and put on her TND suit. She rushed out of her house.

_C'mon. C'mon pick up your damn phone! _She thought as she tried to contact her team. "Hello?" Hoagie's voice came out of the phone.

"Hoagie, it's a trap! The whole party-" Rachel was abruptly interrupted by a acute pain on her head. She fell to the floor with all her senses working erroneously. She dropped her phone with more _Hellos? _coming from it. She watched a blonde girl about 15 years old, wearing a orange party dress picking it up and saying:

"Nothing Hoagie, what I was saying was that I took a nap before coming. I suggest you do this too in later parties. It really helps!"

"Uhmm, thanks?" Hoagie said.

"No problem!" The blonde girl said and she hanged up. Rachel was still laying down on the floor when she passed out to an image of herself picking herself up.


End file.
